


It Turns Out That Diamond Pine Trees are Really Gay

by I_love_Yohane



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: A lot a gay in these parts, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mari is extremely strong, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_Yohane/pseuds/I_love_Yohane
Summary: After Mari and Kanan finished college, they moved to Toronto. Why? Because story. Dia needs to get medical training, because she wants to be a psychiatrist, and when she did the math, she found that the cheapest option would be to go to University of Toronto and stay with Kanan and Mari. After moving to Toronto, she meets a cute girl with short, red hair, and develops a crush really fast. This is the story of Dia’s first real romantic pursuit. (As in not just a crush)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what possessed me to write this, but I did it. I should probably be sleeping, but who needs sleep when you can have gay? Not me. I know this is weird, but there’s been weirder ships. (I’m looking at you, RubyDia, and anything incest really.)
> 
> “”: speaking  
> ‘’: thinking  
> (): text box

(Dia Kurosawa  
Broke Medical Student and Former School Idol  
Age: 23  
Status: Anxious  
Rating: 7.5/10  
Hair: Black)  
(Ruby Kurosawa  
Dia’s Little Sister and Former School Idol  
Age: 20  
Status: Glad to help  
Rating: 8.5/10  
Hair: Red)  
Ruby: “Onee-Chan, don’t worry. Mari-Chan and Kanan-Chan are glad to have you. The only person annoyed by the current circumstances is Hanamaru, and that’s only because she doesn’t get to go on that date with me that we were going to have this week.”  
Dia: “I know. It’s just... I’ve never been here before. I’m gonna be reliant on Mari and Kanan for a while, and they’ve only been here for a year.”

Dia Kurosawa was very nervous to be in Toronto. She was in front of the door to the penthouse of her childhood friends, the sporty and, admittedly, hot Kanan Matsuura, and the rich-beyond-comprehension, also pretty hot, and ridiculously strong Mari Ohara. She was with her younger sister, Ruby, who was helping her with luggage. Realizing that she must have looked pretty weird to the approximately 2 other families on the floor, she knocked on the door.  
(Kanan Matsuura  
Smoking Hot Diver and Former School Idol  
Age: 23  
Status: Overjoyed  
Ranking: 10/10  
Hair: Dark Blue)  
(Mari Ohara  
Probably the Richest Person in Canada at the Moment and Former School Idol  
Age: 23  
Status: Happy and Richer than Royalty)  
Ranking: 20/10  
Hair: Blonde)

Kanan: “Dia, it’s been way too long, come here, give me a hug!”  
Mari: “Dia! It’s been years! Are you healthy, I hope so. I mean, your chest isn’t any bigger.”  
Dia: ‘Mari, why on Earth does my chest size matter? Also I missed Kanan’s hugs, these are the best!’

(One moving in montage later)

Dia: “Alright you guys! That’s the last of it! Can we maybe go look around town now?”  
Mari: “I have a great idea, let’s take these two to that party we were invited to. You know, the one that Shatterband is playing at.”  
Dia: “Shatterband?”  
Kanan: “They’re a local group. They suck, but we’re friends with the drummer. And the bassist’s girlfriend.”  
Ruby: “That sounds like fun, plus Dia could use a head start with socializing.”  
Dia: “Yeah, count me in.”  
Mari: “It’s settled then, we’re going to the party!”

(To be continued)


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party actually happens in this chapter, and Dia meets Kim. I wonder how it’ll go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, as I practically outright stated last chapter, Kim, Ramona, Mari, and Kanan are all friends. Also, this is more of a continuation of last chapter, so I’m not going to repeat introduction textboxes in this chapter, but please know that I will in other chapters.

“”:Speech  
‘’: Thought  
(): Textbox

(At the Party)  
Dia: “So, uh, who’s hosting this party again? I want to know so I can talk to them about their choice of music.”  
Kanan: “Ramona didn’t have a choice, she’s dating the bassist, if she didn’t pick them to play, then Scott would have been, uh, sad.”  
Mari: “At least Shatterband is taking a break so they can enjoy the party. OH! I just had a grande idea. Let’s introduce Dia to Kim, Scott, and Ramona!”  
Ruby: “Yeah! It won’t hurt for Dia to have some friends right of the bat. I’ll talk to them too, but as you guys already know, I have college to go to after this month.”  
Kanan: “Yeah, it sucks that you can’t stay longer, but I understand, school is important.”  
Mari: “Hey! Kim-Chan, Ramona-Chan, Scott-Kun!”  
Kim, Ramona, and Scott all turn to look at Mari. Mari, Kanan, Ruby, and Dia start to walk to them.  
(Kim Pine  
Cool Girl Who’s Bad at Drums  
Age: 25  
Status: Bored and kinda wants to leave Rating: 9/10)  
(Ramona Flowers  
Pretty Cool Girl Who Doesn’t Play an Instrument  
Age: 26  
Status: Hoping Mari doesn’t do something crazy like she normally does Rating: 15/10)  
(Scott Pilgrim  
Nice Guy Who’s a Loser and Plays Bass and Guitar  
Age: 25 (feels old)  
Status: Hoping Mari does something crazy so that he and Ramona can sneak off and make out 7.34/10)  
Kim: “Hey Mari, what’s up.”  
Mari: “This is my childhood friend, Dia Kurosawa. She just moved here, and I was hoping that I could introduce her to you guys.”  
Scott: “Yeah, sure, introduce away.”  
Ramona: “Go ahead, I’m always down for friends.  
Dia: “As you heard, I’m Dia.” To Mari “Is it okay to tell them they suck at music?”  
Mari: “Yeah, they already know.”  
Dia: “Okay” to Shatterband plus Ramona “You guys suck at playing. I haven’t heard anything near that bad for years.”  
Kim: “We know, we just play for fun.”  
Scott: “We used to be in a band that wasn’t so sucky, but that’s because there was someone who was actually pretty good in it. He’s right here.” Points to Stephen Stills  
(Stephen Stills  
Guy That’s Good at Playing Guitar and Bass, is Also Gay  
Age: 24  
Status: Wants to make out with his boyfriend. Rating: 8.6/10)  
(Joseph *last name unknown*  
Stephen Stills’s Boyfriend  
Age: *he won’t tell us*  
Status: Wants to go home Rating: 7.4/10)  
It was then that Mari realized that she intruded into a conversation, not that she cared too much.  
Mari: “Oh, who are your friends here?”  
Scott: “Stephen Stills, Joseph, Wallace Wells, Mobile, and Knives Chau.”  
(Wallace Wells  
The Coolest One Here, and is Very Gay  
Age: 27  
Status: Intrigued at who these people are, other than Mari, he knows who Mari is. 17/10)  
(Mobile *Same deal as Joseph*  
Wallace’s Fancy Psychic Boyfriend  
Age: *not even Comeau could answer that*  
Status: Wants to leave with Wallace, I’m sure you can figure out why. Rating: 7/10)  
(Knives Chau  
Chinese and Pretty Good in a Fight  
Age: 19 years old  
Status:Wants a boyfriend, but is out of luck, as no one here knows a single guy that likes girls that isn’t an evil-ex. Rating: 11/10)  
Knives: “Hey.”  
Wallace: “Okay, I’m curious, how does the Mari Ohara know Scott.”  
Mari: “I’m friends with Kim and Ramona, uh do I know you?”  
Wallace: “Nope, but I know about you, because you’re part of the richest family in the world.”  
Mari: “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that I can afford pretty much anything I want. It’s not like I’m some superhuman.”  
Ruby: “Actually, I’m pretty sure you are. You can lift a giant statue of yourself, and I know I’ve seen you throw someone into space before.”  
Mari: “It wasn’t space, it was orbit, he was still in the atmosphere. Plus, he deserved it, he was flirting with Kanan, and no one flirts with my girlfriend, except for me.”  
Dia: ‘Kim is kinda cute.’ “Hey, Kim, have you heard of school idols?”  
Kim: “What? School idols? That sounds weird.”  
Ruby: “Uh oh.”  
Dia: “Weird?”  
Scott: “What’s a school idol? Is that some kind of anime thing?”  
Dia: “BUU-BUU DESU WA!!! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW ABOUT SCHOOL IDOLS?! THEY HAVE THEIR OWN COMPETITION! I USED TO BE ONE WITH MARI, KANAN, RUBY, AND FIVE OTHERS!”  
Kanan: “Calm down Dia.”  
Mari: “School idols are a Japanese thing, as much as I want to bring school idols outside of Japan, they’re not right now. Chill out. Have a Coke Zero.”  
Dia: “Oops.”  
(After the party)  
Dia: “I can’t believe I embarrassed myself in front of a pretty girl.”  
Kanan: “Pretty girl huh, is it Kim.”  
Dia: “How did you know?”  
Kanan: “You asked Kim about school idols, it was pretty clear to me that you wanted to impress her. Well don’t worry, if that kind of thing was enough to scare off Kim Pine, then she wouldn’t have dated Scott in high school.”  
Dia: “Wait, is she straight?”  
Kanan: “Nope, she’s bi.”  
Dia: “Good, I have a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, it took a while to write, because it was so much longer than the last chapter. Just a heads up for next chapter, after every couple of chapters I’m going to switch between following Dia and Kim, and next chapter is the first switch.

**Author's Note:**

> I would keep writing until after the party, but I’m too tired, sorry about that. Look forward to the party next chapter. Also in this story, the Ohara family is the richest family in the world, having over $999,999,999,999,999,999.99 I know that that’s a ludicrous and impossible amount of money, but the Scott Pilgrim world is wacky, so that’s probably not outside the realms of possibility in that world. Also, I’m sorry for having a short chapter, but as I said, I’m tired, and I’m kinda making this up as I go, I only have the pairings and one event much later down the line set in stone.


End file.
